


Lucky-aru

by CiaoPartigiano



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaoPartigiano/pseuds/CiaoPartigiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And so I'm sailing through the sea. To an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air. I'll put a flower in your hair" Why was he even doing this? Why was he even embarrassing himself in front of all these people? Oh yeah, because his so-called Korean brother forced him into this. At least he had the most beautiful girl singing next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Japan! I'm so happy you agreed to tour around my country!" A brown haired girl said gleefully. Japan smiled and nodded however he struggled to keep pace with the energetic country who grabbed hold of his hand and lead him out of the airport and into the busy streets of Taiwan. With a camera at hand Japan tried to take as many pictures as he could however every time Japan tried to stop and take a picture of something someone was shoving him out of the way. This country was just too fast for him…Literally. Taiwan didn't slow her pace and pointed out different structures, all the while greeting people who passed by. Japan was going to ask the Taiwanese girl to slow down just a little bit for his old bones were starting to ache, suddenly Japan bumped into the girl who stopped in the middle of street. He let out an apology; at least he could take a break though.

After catching his breath he saw how Taiwan stared in awe at the building in front her. It had a banner across it that read 'Grand Opening' and the glowing neon sign below it read 'Vu's Karaoke'. Oh no…

The girl let out a tiny squeal of excitement and grabbed hold of the Japanese man's hand again. "Japan! This is the new Karaoke bar I was telling you about!" Japan tried to remember when she mentioned a Karaoke bar maybe she mentioned it while he was trying to keep up with her. "I didn't know it was already opened." She stared at the entrance longingly. Japan knew she wanted to go in and see the place. Maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt besides it isn't like they were going to start singing. Well he hoped not…

"Would you like to go in?" Japan said with a small smile..

"Are you sure Japan? I know how you don't really like loud places and karaoke bars are really loud. Besides, I could just come any other day and I want to know what you want to do today." Taiwan looked away from the bar and to Japan she looked guilty for a moment as if not wanting this day to be just about what she wants to do. That would be rude and she was taught by China never to be rude unless it was towards westerners. Japan nodded however and squeezed Taiwan's hand gently and lead her towards the door and entered the building. Almost instantly they were met with the sound of someone singing, Japan recognized the voice that was singing- no screeching into the microphone. Japan turned to Taiwan who only face-palmed at the sight of Korea dancing around the stage singing one of his popular K-pop songs. The audience though seemed to love watching the young Korean man pour his heart and soul into the microphone.

"That idiot…" Taiwan hissed under her breath, still hiding behind her hand, Japan could easily make out the slight blush on the girl's cheek but he wasn't sure as to why she was blushing. He looked back to the Korean man who had just finished his song and was bowing at the crowd who cheered him on. He placed his microphone back on the stand and walked down the stage then suddenly as he walked back to his table he stopped as he spotted Japan holding hands with a blushing Taiwan. It was Japan's turn to blush as he realized how this scene must've looked like from Korea's point of view. Yet instead of pointing and laughing at Japan and Taiwan like Japan expected him to do, instead Korea simply smirked and continued to his table where he sat and call over the waitress to bring him another drink.

Japan was confused for that was unKorea like. Korea never missed a chance to embarrass someone in public especially if it was the reclusive Japanese man. But if this meant Korea wasn't going to bother them then for the moment it was all fine with Japan. He saw from the corner of his eye an open table away from Korea and sped walked over there with Taiwan following. She was still a little bit red but it seemed to disappear, Japan then realized that she didn't notice that the Korean man had spotted them.

'I guess she was more embarrassed at the sight of Korea in one of her Karaoke bars.' Japan thought he decided he wouldn't tell her about Korea spotting them it'll only freak her out he thought. Realizing how quiet it now was between them Japan coughed and tried to think of something to say. "Your country is quite lovely, though I embarrassed to say that I don't think I can quite keep up with you."

"Thank you Japan and I sorry if it seems like I'm going too fast. It's just I get so excited when another country comes to visit my home." Taiwan smiled and the smallest of blush appeared again at the complement.

"I know the feeling; whenever Italy-kun or Mr. Germany wants to visit I feel the need to show them everything my country has to offer." Japan admitted.

"Your country is really beautiful Japan! Especially during spring when the cherry blossoms are at full bloom. So pink and pretty I was I could have some flowers like that in my home…" Taiwan giggled. "Oh! And those beautiful kimonos they are just beyond cute Japan!"

Japan gave a small bow with his head. "You're too kind Miss. Taiwan." It felt nice though being complemented by her, he suddenly felt more proud of his country.

"Japan stopped with the formalities, we known each other since we were little." Taiwan said brushing a loose strand of brown hair from her face and behind her ear. "Call me Mei."

"Mei…" Japan said the name testing it out on how it sounded, it was cute, perfect for someone as cute as her…wait, what? Japan's thoughts stopped for a moment, did he really just think that. Well it wasn't a lie but…

"Japan?"

"Oh, yes?" Japan was interrupted out of his thoughts and saw how Taiwan looked a bit worried.

"Are you okay Japan? Your face is red, are you coming down with a fever?" Taiwan asked. Japan hadn't even realized he was blushing at the thought of calling Taiwan cute. Now that Taiwan had actually caught him blushing he couldn't help but feel his face heat up even more. The usually pale Japanese man must've looked as red as one of Spain's tomatoes right now. Taiwan then did something unexpected, she leaned over the across the table and placed her hand on his cheek. Japan almost shivered feeling her cool hand on his burning cheeks. "You're burning up!"

Japan was about to say something when suddenly a waitress came over with two glasses of what looked to be some type of alcohol. Taiwan instantly pulled away and stared at the drinks confused. "I'm sorry but we haven't even ordered our drinks yet ma'am." Japan took this distraction to calm himself and make sure he wasn't blushing anymore.

"No worries, a man told me to bring these drinks to you two." The smiling waitress said. She placed the fancy looking drinks down in front of them and added. "He told me not to say who he is though such an odd request isn't it?"

"Indeed." Japan got a suspension on who the man must've been, he remembered how Korea gave him that marvelous smirk and knew that the Korean man was up to something. Before the waitress left as Taiwan was busy taking a tiny sip of her drink she sneakily handed Japan a small piece of paper. "The man also wanted me to give you this; he said that to make sure to hide this from your girlfriend to." And with that the young waitress left not giving Japan a chance to explain how Taiwan wasn't his girlfriend. Japan sighed and looked down at the paper she handed him and opened it under the table, he briefly looked up at Taiwan to make sure she wasn't looking. He looked at the paper and saw how it had Korea's surprisingly neat handwriting on it.

'Look behind Taiwan' the note said. Japan raised an eyebrow and looked past the Taiwanese girl and saw Korea who had moved tables to get a better view of the 'couple'. His smirk was still placed on his face but it looked smugger than earlier. Wait, how long has he been watching? Has he seen the whole scene from earlier? Oh god, surely he hadn't. If he did Korea was going to hold this against Japan for a really, really long time. Japan mentally groaned and tried to look away from the Korean man until he saw how Korea began to wave at him as if wanting his attention again. Japan considered not to pay attention to Korea however he knew Korea would go to any lengths to get his attention so he looked at the man again, he raised an eyebrow as if asking 'What do you want Korea?'

Korea sat up straighter in his seat when he got Japan's full attention, with his left hand he made a circle while in the right he held up his index finger. Japan only looked on confused, it wasn't until Korea smashed his index finger into the hole he made that Japan recognized the obscene gesture. Now Korea took it too far, Japan felt a dab of irritation which in turn started to form into a headache. He turned away when Korea began making kissy faces at him. When he turned back to Taiwan he saw how she stared at him oddly with an eyebrow raised. "Are you okay, Japan? You looked sort of mad right now."

"Oh no Miss Tai-I mean Mei I was just…" From the corner of his eye he saw Korea still doing the obscene gesture. "Thinking of something…Do not worry for me so much Mei though I very much appreciate it."

Taiwan face lit up for a second before she noticed how Japan kept looking behind her, she was about to turn her head around however Japan who noticed this and did not want her to see what Korea was doing acted quickly. He reached over the table and gently placed his hand on her cheek and moved her head so she was staring at him again. The sudden touch from Japan's warm surprised Taiwan as she knew that Japan wasn't one to be so touchy with other people, yet she couldn't stop herself from blushing as Japan's deep brown eyes looked deeply into her own eyes.

For that moment they just stared at each other taking in each others features, Taiwan never noticed how handsome the Japanese man truly was, how he looked strong and had this calm reassuring look in his eyes. Everyone had told her how Japan looked pretty and fragile like a porcelain doll but she saw something totally different. He wasn't fragile, he wasn't a doll, he was this strong country that fought to stay alive his whole life.

Japan stared at Taiwan and for that moment he had forgotten about Korea. His focus now was on Taiwan and how her cheeks tinted red, how her brown eyes were wide with surprise and a mild confusion, how her cheek was soft and smooth under his touch. He never really noticed how much she had grown from the last time he saw her, she wasn't that small Taiwanese girl who used to play with pandas at China's house. She was this breath-taking country in front of him.

Korea stopped his gesturing as he saw how both Japan and Taiwan distracted with each other. Then he noticed something there like a spark in Japan's eyes. Korea knew what that spark meant he had seen it with the humans in his country, he placed his hands down and smile as he watched the two however that smile was gone in a flash and what replaced it was a mischievous smirk. 'Oh yeah, this is going to be so much fun right now.' He thought as a plan started to form in his mind.

Japan for a brief moment didn't know whether or not if he should pull away or lean in closer, it wasn't until he caught sight of the Korean man again. Korea with his arms crossed was slowly shaking his head as if he disapproved however he still had that shit eating grin on his face. He stopped shaking his head and began to mouth something along the lines of 'We need to talk.'

Japan looked back at Taiwan who looked as if she was in a trance; he supposed he was also in a trance to. He made of his mind then and pulled away from Taiwan who now looked mildly disappointed before smiling at Japan again as if nothing had happened earlier however she still had a tint of red on her cheeks. Japan smiled back but it was forced since from his view he saw how Korea motioned towards the entrance of the bar before getting up. Japan knew he had to go talk to the Korean man or else he would end up doing something that'll embarrass both him and Taiwan.

Japan standing up caused Taiwan to give him a confused look. "Excuse me Mei I have to use the rest room." And without waiting for a response from the girl Japan left the table and went to the front entrance to confront Korea. When he stepped out of the karaoke bar he realized how quickly it had gotten dark, neon lights shined all around him until it reflected off a certain Korean man who was leaning against the building looking at the cars that zoomed by. Japan felt his hands clenched into a fist as he walked up to him.

"Korea, would you mind explaining to me what you are doing here?" Japan said calmly but the annoyance was clear in his voice.

Korea stopped leaning against the building and stood up straighter he towered over the Japanese man even more so. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and raised an eyebrow at Japan. "I could ask you the same thing Japan." He reply with a smirk.

Japan felt his face heat up even with the cool summer air gently caressing his face. He recomposed himself and gave Korea a glare which was rare from Japan of all people. "I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Korea."

"Fine, fine." Korea said. "I over heard Taiwan talking about this place to Vietnam and Thailand and I wanted to check it out for myself. But to be honest I didn't expect to see a pair of love birds on a date here."

"We're not on a date." Japan said bluntly.

"What I saw in there said otherwise Japan~" Korea wiggled his brow and snickered when Japan turned beet red.

"We are not on a date Korea." Japan said more sternly. "Taiwan simply invited me over so I can take pictures of her regions." The moment that sentence left Japan he instantly regretted seeing how Korea burst out laughing. His face must've been scarlet by now.

"Take pictures of her regions!" Korea continued to laugh more that tears formed from the corner of his eyes. "Oh my god Japan I neve-hahah never knew you were interested in her regions!" Korea went back to laughing. "Wait until China hears about this!"

Japan felt his heart drop and his blood go cold at the mention of his so called older brother China. He fully knew how protective China was with Taiwan, if he ever found out that they were alone together he would surely met China's wok. Worse, if Korea told him about the regions part China would surely kill him. Well he couldn't kill him but he could surely try as much as likes.

"Korea, I would highly appreciate it if you don't mention this to Mr. China." Japan tried to keep a calm exterior but inside he felt a slowly rising panic in him. Korea hearing Japan had stopped laughing but soon a smirk made it's way to his face. He had a hint mischief in his eyes and Japan could already tell the Korean man was planning something against him.

"Not mention this to dear older brother! Oh how could I ever possibly keep something as scandalous as this from dear brother China!" Korea snickered after saying that but before Japan had a chance to respond Korea continued. "How could I let China's poor little Taiwan go into the arms of a perverted Japanese man who wants to to take pictures of her regions!"

"I am not a pervert!" Japan uncharacteristically shouted. "And I do not want to take pictures of her regions that way!"

"Oh! Japan's mad!" Korea continued, he was having so much fun right now. "If only there was something he could do to stop me!"

Japan knew where this was going he sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose before answering Korea. "What do you want Korea." He asked.

"You know me too well Japan." He had that shit eating grin again, he knew he won this one. He looked back into the bar and saw how Taiwan was looking longingly at the Karaoke stage well he had once been. He then leaned in real close to the shorter Japanese man who in return tried to step back. "Why don't you sing me a little song with little old Taiwan."

"No." Japan turned around to walk back to the bar while Korea had to register what happen just now.

"H-hey wait Japan!" Korea shouted. He instantly grabbed his phone from his pocket. "If you don't I'll call up China right now!" He threatened.

This made Japan stop in his tracks and take in a deep breath. Korea had him right where he wanted him. He knew that it was time to admit defeat Korea just had the upper hand this time. "Alright Korea…I'll sing a song with her…"

"Yes! This is going to be hilarious!" Korea exclaimed. Japan rolled his eyes and made his way back into the Karaoke bar. Meanwhile Korea watched as Japan nervously walked over to his table where Taiwan was at. Once he was sure Japan's attention was not on him anymore he looked at his phone and dialed in the familiar number. No one answered the first rings but after the fourth ring an annoyed voice answered. "Hey China, I know you're super busy right now but there's something you absolutely need see right now." Korea said.

'This is going to be really hilarious.'


	2. Chapter Two

Japan slid back into his seat where he grab his untouched drink and took a large gulp of it. He made a face as he felt the mixture of alcohol burn his throat. Taiwan watched a bit surprised as she knew Japan wasn't much of drinker. "Is everything alright Japan?"

Japan only nodded his eyes looking over to the stage where it was currently empty. He bit his lip, he surely couldn't do this. Not in front of all these people, he couldn't sing…well he never had sang before it was just something he hadn't ever needed to do. What if he sang horribly and embarrassed himself in front of all these people...in front of Mei…

"Have you ever sung Karaoke, Japan?' I know your people love Karaoke but have you ever tried it out yourself?" Taiwan asked.

Japan shook his head and turned back to her. "No, I never had the time to actually go to one…However…" Japan saw how Korea walked back into the bar and plopped himself down on his seat. "I wouldn't mind trying it out with you." His eyes still looking past her.

Taiwan's eyes lit up like christmas lights hearing him say that not even noticing how he didn't seem to be looking at her. "Really Japan?!"

Japan looked at her again and saw how excited she look to sing with him, he let his nervousness wash away for a moment to give her a small smile. "Really Mei."

Taiwan couldn't help but to squeal when he said that. She then blushed at how much of a little girl she must've sounded like and then recomposed herself and shyly gave a smile to Japan. Japan smiled back but then when he saw how Taiwan was about to get up to choose a song he found himself reaching over the table to grab her hand stopping her. She turned and raised an eyebrow at his action. Japan suddenly felt his mouth go dry when he realized he was regretting saying yes. "Wouldn't you like to have something to eat first?" He said

quickly.

"Eat?" Taiwan said puzzled. It wasn't until she realized Japan might've been hungry after such a long flight and then an even longer day going touring with her. She started to feel rude again. "Oh god! I'm sorry Japan I forgot you haven't had anything to eat yet!" She sat back down in her seat and called over a waitress. "I'm being a terrible host to you." She said bowing her head down in shame.

Japan gave a sigh of realize when she sat back down. "No no Mei, it's okay." He reassured her. "It's been a wonderful time touring with you."

She sighed and raised her head up again to look at him sincerely. "I'm still sorry."

Japan signaled for the waitress and once he and Taiwan ordered their food he slouched a little in his seat. He checked quickly if Korea was watching and weirdly enough he wasn't as he was too preoccupied with his phone. So he was good for a while and could prepare for what was to come later after lunch. Taiwan meanwhile took another sip of her drink and made a face as she did so.

"Ew! I can't understand how you could drink something as acidic as that Japan!" Taiwan pushed the drink away from her.

"It isn't all that great however of all my years I've tasted worst." Japan explained he took her drink and placed it at the edge of the table for the waitress to pick up later.

"Really? Like what?" Taiwan asked she sat up straighter.

"Mr. England's attempt at a root beer float." Japan said with a straight face. "Apparently, he did not know you weren't suppose to be actual beer in it…or roots…"

"Oh my god!" Taiwan looked between a mixture of grossed out and amused. "And you actually drank it!"

"I was sick for a whole week I had to go to China's house for some herbal medicine ." Japan remembered how his so called older brother had given a stern lecture about Westerner's drinks. "He gave me an earful even today when I called him earlier he brought the accident up again."

Taiwan let out a small chuckle then stopped.. "You called him today?"

Japan felt a playful smirk tug on his lips. "Yes, There was a scheduled meeting today with the other world powers however I called in sick and asked China to take notes for me in my absence."

"Japan! You did that!" Taiwan had her eyes wide in shock that the usual punctual Japanese man would lie so he wouldn't go to a meeting. "Well why would you do that?! If anyone found that out-if China found that out he'll have your head for lying to him!"

Japan's smirk instantly disappeared but not in fear that China would find out about his little lie but the reason why he even told it in the first place. He felt the heat rush to his face for what had to be the hundredth time that day. He cast his eyes away from the wide eyed Taiwanese girl who took notice of his actions and calmed down a bit.

"Japan? Why did you call in sick today?" Taiwan asked quietly.

Japan for a moment hesitated but took a deep breath and looked Taiwan in the eye. "Because you invited me to your country and….and I wanted to spend the day with you."

Taiwan was speechless. Japan would risk getting in trouble with the other countries just so he could spend today with her. She felt her cheeks redden again and felt the beating of her heart get stronger by the second. After what seem forever well in Japan's opinion Taiwan with her still red cheeks and still pounding heart spoke. "Japan…"

"Kiku…" Japan said he looked back behind her and was relieved Korea was not watching this scene. His eyes then locked in with hers. "You can call me Kiku, Mei."

"Kiku…" Taiwan whispered. She let out a small breath and continued. "That is so sweet."

Kiku couldn't think of a response feeling too flustered and decided to only nod.. Taiwan then smiled sweetly at the Japanese man. This made Kiku's heart jump a little, he shifted in his seat and was soon very thankful that the waitress came back with their food. Kiku took this chance to change topics as he felt like he was going to make a fool of himself any moment now and with Korea not too far away he didn't want the Korean man to hold anything else against him.

Speaking of Korea he's been unusually calm, Japan took a quick peek over the Korean man who still was furiously typing at his phone. Odd. Japan would've figured Korea wanted them to be already on the stage. Korea wasn't one to be patient but there he was just on his phone.

'Who is he even talking to.' Japan thought. 'Could he be talking to Chin-"

"Kiku, aren't you going to eat?" Taiwan interrupted that last thought. Japan looked back her and then to his food.

"Oh, yes I am." He responded picking up his fork and beginning to eat.

Korea looked back from his phone where he was currently having an argument with Hong Kong.

'Uggghhhhhh! Hong could be so frustrating sometimes!' 'He thought. 'That's it I'm calling!'

He dialed Hong Kong's number almost immediately the young man answered. "No"

"Come on Hong pleeeaasee!" Korea begged.

"You are not using my new camera Korea. You'll break it." Hong Kong said bluntly. "Besides what makes you think I'll go all the way to some Karaoke bar in Taiwan just to bring you my camara."

"To see some embarrassing shit go down!" Korea said loudly enough for the people in the table next to him to make a annoyed face at him.

That seemed to grab Hong Kong's attention as there was a paused for a moment. "Go on."

"Yes! Well I was in the Karaoke bar you know doing my thing but then guess who comes in!" Korea excited explained.

"Who?"

"Japan and Taiwan!"

"What? Like on a date?"

"'Well originally Japan came over to take pictures of her regions and all but from what I've seen so far it could much more than that.

"Take pictures of her what!?" Korea could tell Hong Kong did not like the sound of that at all. He knew Hong Kong cared deeply for Taiwan like a sister and wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"Her regions, like the mountains and stuffs" Korea explained.

"Oh..."

"Long story short I blackmailed Japan saying that I'll tell China about this whole little date thing unless he sings a song with Taiwan in front of all these people. And you know how Japan gets when he's in front of a huge crowd, he'll make a fool of himself in front of them and Taiwan! And get this after I told him I wasn't going to tell China guess what I did!"

"You told China." Hong Kong guessed.

"Well I just told him that there was something super important that he had to see. But he said he was in a meeting right now and that he needed to be there to take notes that he promised Japan he was going to do for him because Japan was supposedly 'too sick' to go to meeting. But then I hear America in the back saying how he wanted to go see what was up to and now I think China's coming with him and a few other nations!"

"Wait, wait, you mean to tell me the Japan lied to China." Hong Kong couldn't help but feel mildly surprised and impressed at that. Who knew Grandpa Japan would do something as risky as that.

"Yup! So not only is Japan going to get embarrassed in front of a crowd and Taiwan but he's also going to get in trouble with China and embarrass himself with almost the whole world!" Korea felt proud of his little plan now he just needed the Hongkonger to go along with him and record this soon to be beautiful memory.

"And you want me to come to capture the whole mess." Hong Kong said.

"Pretty pleeeease!" Korea begged.

There was a minute of silence as if Hong Kong was deciding whether or not to go. After what felt like hours Hong Kong responded. "Okay I'm in but I swear to god Korea if this whole thing blows up in your face and I end up getting in trouble with you I'll blow you up with my best fireworks, okay?"

"Okay okay whatever but please come quickly!" Korea said.

"Okay okay god I'll be there!" Hong Kong then promptly hanged up on Korea who was almost literally bouncing in his seat. Now all he had to do was wait for China to show up with the other nations!

This is better than anything Korea ever imagined!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister made a guess that this was going to end up more than just a two-shot fic...And she was right…
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> Oh well, here is the new chapter of Lucky-aru! I really hope you guys like it I know it's pretty short but it's something! Thank you for favoriting and following this story it brings so much joy that other people actually like my story! So please keep on favoriting and pleaassse review! It motivates me!
> 
> ~CP

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I know I should totally be working on Two Of Hearts but since I'm in a writers block I decided to try to write something else to ease my frustration. So as you could tell the song Lucky by Jason Mraz inspired me to write this that song is just too cute! I know, I know it's kind of a corny romantic song but come on I'm I sucker for corny songs!
> 
> Also, I wanted an excuse to write some Kikuwan because those two deserve some more love and fics! There's aren't enough fics out there with them!
> 
> Lastly, this originally was supposed to be a one-shot but then I realized how long of a one-shot it was going to be. (Reeeaaally long) So I decided to split it in half.
> 
> ~CP


End file.
